1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for reactivating poisoned Raney nickel which has been used for the hydrogenolysis of organic peroxide polymers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods are known for the reactivation of poisoned Raney nickel catalysts. However, no techniques are known for the reactivation of poisoned Raney nickel catalysts which have been used for the hydrogenolysis of organic peroxide polymers. When Raney nickel catalysts are used for the hydrogenolysis of organic peroxide polymers, the catalysts are inactivated by certain catalyst poisons.
A need, therefore, exists for a technique for reactivating Raney nickel catalysts which have been specifically deactivated in the hydrogenolysis reaction of organic peroxide polymers.